Just blog it, babe!
by Chiruno-Chan
Summary: In a few years the mould would be so bad that you won't be able to pull me from my mattress. Then my parents will give up on me, move out and since I still live here no one will buy the place and the house will start to fall apart with me still inside and I won't even care… Okay maybe that's overly dramatic, but I'm an overly dramatic person. Shhh don't tell anyone. SasuSaku


_**Just blog it, babe**_

…

**Summary**_**: In a few years the mould would be so bad that you won't be able to pull me from my mattress. Then my parents will give up on me, move out and since I still live here no one will buy the place and the house will start to fall apart with me still inside and I won't even care… Okay maybe that's overly dramatic, but I'm an overly dramatic person. Shhh don't tell anyone.**_

**Rated**_**: T for some language.**_

…

**Not only was my best friend making out with my boyfriend, but he was actually kissing her back. Guys can be such douche bags, but best friends can be worse.**

**Honestly after today I hope to never see them again. Today was graduation and whoopty-fricken-doo my life suddenly decided to turn against me and go rouge.**

**Nothing seems to stay the same. My best friend is a backstabber, my now ex-boyfriend is a douche and I can't seem to find a freaking part-time job anywhere.**

**The world hated me.**

**I was seriously thinking of just staying home, curling myself in a ball on my bed and never getting out of it ever again. In a few years the mould would be so bad that you won't be able to pull me from my mattress.**

**Then my parents will give up on me, move out and since I still live here no one will buy the place and the house will start to fall apart with me still inside and I won't even care.**

… **Okay maybe that's overly dramatic, but I'm an overly dramatic person. Shhh don't tell anyone.**

**Most people think I'm insane, but yah know, I'm normal in my eyes. They are the insane ones.**

**Okay, so why am I babbling all this into your ears, truth be told I'm just a lonely person in this lonely world.**

**Gotta go, my mom just called. Maybe there is hope for me yet.**

…

I sighed as I closed my laptop and went downstairs to see what my mother wanted. Usually it was to taste a new sauce that she created. My mom had a weird hobby, but I guess weird just runs in the family.

"Yeah, mom"

"Your dad and I are going out tonight. Are you doing anything?" she wanted to know.

"Other than wallow in misery in my room, nothing"

My mother gave me a look. A look that said: I know what you're going through. "It could have been worse" she decided.

"How could it have possibly been any worse than it already was, I bet you never found your best friend making out with your boyfriend under the bleachers" I told her.

"Well, no. I was probably the best friend in that case"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura" my mom walked over and enveloped me into a hug. "I'm sure they both feel bad for what they did"

"Or probably still doing" I added bitterly.

She pulled away and put on a sad smile. "Just remember that things happen for a reason"

My dad came prancing down the stairs in a black tux and white dress shirt; it was then that I realized that my mother is quite nicely dolled up.

"Where are you two going?"

"I booked a table for us at a fancy restaurant for tonight" my dad answered.

"Shall we go?" my mother looked at my dad and I could see that their love for each other was far from dead.

I watched as they left the house hand-in-hand. Why can't I have that kind of love?

…

**Can you believe it! My mom and dad get to go out on my graduation day while I have to stay home, all by myself.**

**I'm still angry at my best friend and my ex, but what can I do about it. I already slapped her across the face and kicked him in the groin, there's not much left that I can do.**

**My mother told me that everything happens for a reason. She always tells me that, but I hardly believe it to be true. Nothing happens with a reason. The shit that happens in your life is mainly your fault for your choices not because of fate or destiny.**

**What do you think? Is it fate or destiny? Or do you believe like I do that it's your own damn fault for making sucky choices?**

…

I sighed once again. I really needed to get a life out of the cyber world. All I ever do is blog crap, I guess it helps me to calm down. All my feelings go onto my blog.

My cell started vibrating on my bed. I glanced at the caller ID and picked up my phone. "Talk to me" I answered.

"You sound so menacing over the phone babe" Ino exclaimed. Oh yeah, Ino is a good friend. She's totally better than my best friend, but she's kinda like a best friend too, yah know.

"That's cause I feel like punching someone's face in" I gritted through my teeth.

"Ooh can I be there to watch. I'll totally vouch for you"

Ino always knew how to make me feel a little bit better. She's like my other half. "So what are you calling about? Did you lose your aunt's cat again?" I asked.

"No, I did not lose her cat and that time was an accident. I didn't think it would run away if I locked it outside it's supposed to be a trained cat" she defended.

"I doubt the cat sees it that way. It probably felt abandoned, that might be part of the reason it hisses at you when you go near it or it could be because you threw a ball of yarn at him"

I heard Ino sigh. "Anyway, I called because I thought you might want to get a breather tonight. It is graduation after all"

"Nah, I'm not ready to meet the outside world yet. Besides I doubt I would have any fun tonight with what happened" I explained.

"Sakura, you have to get out of the house tonight. You're letting them win if you stay home" Ino always had to argue with me. In some ways she made me a more confident person.

"Fine" I agreed with a heavy sigh. I just knew I was going to regret this.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 6:00 so be ready. Wear something striking" I heard the dial tone and pulled my cell from my ear only to be met with a picture of Sai as my wallpaper.

"Ugh" quickly flipping through my pictures I changed my wallpaper to a picture I didn't even know I had and deleted every picture of him from my cell phone. I already felt better.

I glanced at the clock and realized I had 2 hours to get ready before it was 6 o'clock. I stood from my bed and went to take a hot bath to wash away my sorrows and bitterness for the night.

The bath only worsened my sorrows since all I did was think about Sai. The time's we spent together. He was the usual jock-type of guy. He was rude to the people he disliked and he did whatever he wanted without a care in the world.

I guess if I thought about it that I should have known that our relationship would have turned out this way. He uses girls. He dated all of the cheerleaders, sometimes even 3 at a time.

I thought I could change him, I guess. Make him a different person. And it truly felt like he had changed, but today was proof that he hadn't.

I pulled myself from the tub and drained the water. Droplets fell to the floor as I covered myself with a beige towel. It seemed like the right colour to take for my bathroom at the time.

I opened my closet and decided on a pair of black jeans and a turquoise top. I was plain and simple when it came to clothes. I wore nothing too fancy and my clothes hardly had any prints on them.

When I sat myself in front of my mirror I wanted to change my mind already. My hair always had the tendency to look like medusa's locks. It was like I was cursed with untamed hair.

I pulled my brush through my hair and pulled it into a loose bun. A stray strand of pink hair fell from the bun and I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to doll myself up. I had a broken heart.

…

**Can you believe it? I actually gave in and decided to go out with my friend for tonight. I'm pretty sure that I'm seriously going to regret it.**

**I'm pretty sure she's going to drive us to some party or another. I dislike parties, since I don't really fit in. I've been to them before and they are totally not my style.**

**After tonight, I'll have lots of gossip to tell you and I might even tell you about a fight. Young adults and alcohol these days, you would swear they were children instead.**

**Wish me luck, cause I'm seriously going to need it.**

…

Around 6 I heard the honk from Ino's car. I left the house and locked it before running up to her car and climbing in. She gave me a once over. "I feel ignored right now"

"Why's that?"

"Well, I actually thought you would dress up a bit more, like I recommended over the phone" she stated.

I stared. "I just had a bad break up. I hardly feel like dressing up, Ino"

"Fine, I guess you at least look presentable"

"Thanks" I muttered.

And so she drove away from my house and for once I felt like screaming her ear off to take me back. My house was surely my only haven on this earth.

"So where are we going?" I asked, though cautiously.

Ino shrugged. "I heard about this party about 20 minutes from here"

"Please tell me we won't be staying very long" I pleaded.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Just long enough to get you drunk and for me to weird out a few people"

"I will not get drunk" I stated folding my arms over my chest. My mind was made up. I was not staying very long and if Ino didn't take me home then I would catch a ride with a total stranger even though that would be freaking stupid of me.

I could hear the music from down the block before I caught a glimpse of the house. The place looked huge. I knew a rich girl lived here cause this place is insane.

"Let's party the night away, Sakura" Ino seemed hyped up for this party, but it was to be expected. She was the party-queen.

I watched her get out of the car and I followed after a moment. I watched people laughing and drinking. I was pretty sure I saw someone throw up the contents of their stomach in a pot plant just a second ago.

I felt like vomiting at the sight. Honestly. "These people already look drunk to me, Ino"

"This will only make the party more enjoyable" for a moment I thought Ino had a sick sense of humour, but she was being serious.

I was supposed to know this. She wasn't called the party-queen for nothing. She liked her parties. She almost never skipped a party for anything.

Her life was to party and mine was to be dragged along wishing I was somewhere – anywhere – else. "You'll take me home after a few minutes, right?" I was hoping.

"Sure" and she walked off into the crowd. That didn't sound reassuring at all. I was doomed to go into the dark side.

After grabbing a drink and moving away from the heavy drinkers and smokers I found a door that lead outside to the back of the house. It was silent here and no one was there.

"This is my kind of place. Quiet and without people" I said to myself. The outside looked beautiful. A small garden with all kinds of flowers was what I saw before me. Obviously no one from the party was aloud here.

The place was secluded from the outside pool area where everyone was partying at the moment. I sat down on the steps and stared out into the night sky. The sky was dark and starless. I took a sip from the drink I poured myself and easily spit it back out into the cup.

"This drink should be named 'Not drinkable to anyone of any age'" I placed the drink next to me - trying to forget the bitter taste it left in my mouth - and got lost in my thoughts. Thoughts about what my life is going to be like now, never even noticing the pair of eyes watching me.

I was finally done with high school, but what was I going to do next. I wanted to enrol in some college, but I didn't know any specific college that I liked. For this vacation I thought I'd check it out while working at a part-time job near home.

I sighed. "My life has turned upside down, but that's what happens when you decide to date a player. You brought this completely on yourself, don't try to deny it. You knew that he wasn't the right guy. You knew that he would just rip your heart out. I'm such a loser"

This pep-talk I was having with myself wasn't helping at all. In fact it was only making me feel worse. I picked up my bad drink and stood. I was ready to leave.

I walked back into the house and just in time to witness a fight. I rolled my eyes. Ignoring the fist fight that broke out between the two males I searched for Ino at the pool. And there she was busy talking to…Sai.

For our friendship's sake, I truly hoped she was giving him a lecture. I walked up to them and just in time to here Ino saying, "You don't deserve, Sakura, you bastard" Thank goodness she was on my side.

"Ino, I'm ready to go" I told her placing my full cup on a nearby table, completely ignoring Sai.

She turned to me and started ignoring him too. "I'm actually going to stay here for the night. I'm already tipsy" she made her point when she wobbled on her own two feet.

"That's okay, I'll get home on my own" I assured her. She took a hold of my wrist and gave me a look. "I promise I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself"

She let go of my wrist and gave me a hug. "Fine, but be safe. I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you're okay"

"It's a deal" I left her there at the party giving only one glance to Sai and not missing my now ex-best friend's red hair behind him. When I got outside of the house I finally realized my predicament. Sure, I told Ino I'd get home, but how the hell was I supposed to do that.

Obviously she couldn't give me her car since I don't have my license yet. Okay, so I failed my driver's test 3 times already, it was no big deal. The big guy that sat next to me makes me nervous. It's like he's staring into my soul and waiting for it to leap out of my body.

I sighed and decided with walking. "Need a ride?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. My breath was nearly taken away from my being. The guy standing before me was beautiful. That's not usually the word you use for boys, but whatever.

"I'll be fine" I declined. There was no way that I was taking a ride with a stranger even though my earlier rant in Ino's car said otherwise.

He raised an eyebrow. "You intend on walking home all by yourself"

"…Y-Yes" I answered uncertainly.

He smirked at me. "You are a very strange girl" I didn't know what to say to his comment. "I heard you talking to yourself you know" that caught my attention. "The drinks they serve should be labelled 'Not drinkable to anyone of any age' you said"

My eyes widened. "You were there?" He chuckled. "I thought no one was around" I admitted honestly.

There was silence between us and I felt awkward. "I'll be going then" I turned away from him and started walking away. Never again was I talking to myself without making sure that I was completely alone.

My eyes flicked to the side and I nearly fell over my own two feet when I saw him walking beside me. "I could walk you home"

"Don't you have your car here? You'll have to come back to get it" I told him.

"Actually I came with a friend, I was going to borrow his car to drop you off and drive back" he replied.

"Are you for real?" only a guy from my dreams would actually be so nice as to drive me home of his own free will.

"What you think I'm going to hurt you halfway up the block and dump your body somewhere in a ditch?" he asked.

"Why, are you?" I questioned. He chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" and he smiled at me. It was a true honest smile. It was a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"I'm Sakura, by the way" we were gonna walk for a long time, might as well get talking.

"I'm Sasuke, it's a pleasure" he gave a boyish grin, one I wasn't going to forget soon.

…

**I swear I've died and gone to heaven. You wouldn't believe what happened to me. The best thing that could ever happen to a girl. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but you should have been there.**

**We went to a party and I totally thought it would suck balls, but it was enjoyable by the time I left. I was ready to walk home – long story – and surprisingly a guy walks up to me and asks "Need a ride?" **

**He seems so different than Sai and I'm sure he is. In the end he walked me all the way home and it's like a 20 minute drive, so just imagine how far we had to walk.**

**It was so sweet. I guess chivalry is not dead yet. XD**

…

I closed my laptop and sighed happily. My life was taking a turn. At least I hoped it was.

…

_**Well, this could be considered as a one-shot. I would like to write more, but first it's a one-shot, I want to see if anyone likes the story before I decide to continue. I would really like all your comments!**_

_**Chi-Chan XD**_


End file.
